Karma's Kiss
by Unparalleled Aspect
Summary: Kisses. A show of affection and comfort. A thing of love and need. A way to get revenge.


Natsu glanced around the classroom. _She's not here again._ he sighed and slowly say at his desk. _Must be pretty bad._

A bluenette walked up to him, looking at his sad expression, she tried to reassure him. "Cheer up, Natsu. She's getting better."

"But's she's not here Levy. You don't understand," he whined, face planting the desk. Another classmate walked up to him.

"Chill. Be happy she's recovering smoothly, instead of complaining about her absence." The classmate smirked, "if it wasn't for a certain someone, she wouldn't be in bed."

"Shut up, Droopy Eyes," Natsu growled, blushing. It was true, if he hadn't done that, his girlfriend Lucy wouldn't be sick.

"It's Gray. But seriously, you do know it's your fault, right?"

"Don't tell me something I already know. You want me to tell everyone about _that_?" Gray paled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch. Hey! Did you know Gray-" Natsu was interrupted.

"Dragneel, stop shouting and get back to your seat." The teacher walked up to the board. Natsu sat down as Gray sighed in relief. Natsu mouthed the words _next time_ , causing Gray to shiver. Natsu couldn't help it, he started cackling.

"Hahahaha, Gray, you-" A book hit his face and Natsu fell off his seat.

"Shut up. Next time, it's detention, got it Dragneel?" His teacher leered.

"Y-yes, sir." Natsu stammered. This time it was Gray who snickered. He, in turn, got hit by a glass bowl previously filled with fruit. Everyone cringed.

"You too, Fullbuster."

"O-okay, got i-it." Gray gasped out before blacking out.

"Guess we don't need to worry about him. Anyway. . ."

* * *

The bell rang and the class charged out of the quiet classroom, Natsu in the lead. He was piggy-backing a still unconscious Gray, the bowl must've really hurt. Natsu was taking him to the nurse's office.

Barging into the room, Natsu quickly dumped Gray none too graciously onto a bed before dashing out, ignoring an upset nurse and the grunts of annoyance from the people he bumped into. He was on a mission.

Lucy was sick and Natsu was at fault. He would visit her everyday after school to see if she was getting better. She lived alone too, so if she was in an accident no one would be there to help her.

A drop of water hit his nose. "Huh?" Natsu looked up. The doark sky started to get darker as it continued to rain. Soon, it was pouring. Natsu frowned. _Good thing I brought my umbrella._

He opened it and raised it above his head. He made sure it would also keep some part of the ground next to him dry, as if shielding an extra person from the rain. He was practicing.

* * *

"Natsu, you're getting rain on me."

"What?"

"The way you're angling the umbrella, it's only protecting you."

"Oh." Natsu corrected his grip. Lucy sighed.

"Thanks for walking me home. Geez, the one day I forget my umbrella is the day there had to be a storm, grip." Natsu quickly adjusted his hand. A gust of wind pushed the couple back, causing Lucy to shiver. They marched on.

Five minutes later, they made it to Lucy's house. Natsu quickly said goodbye as Lucy rushed indoors. Making sure she got safely inside, Natsu recounted the times his girlfriend told him about the umbrella angle. His eyes widened. Twenty-six times! _Should start practicing._

* * *

The next day, Lucy was absent. The day after that too. She had been absent for a week. Later everyone found out she got sick. With the flu around as well, it was understandable as to why she had been gone for so long.

When people found out that Lucy was sick, they also found out who was the cause. Though everyone knew, nobody would bring it up because they knew that said person felt guilty and worried.

Natsu rang the doorbell. He heard some shuffling before hearing the sound of the door unlocking, out stepped Lucy.

She didn't look that bad. While she had a flushed face and messy hair, compared to his last visit, this was a good improvement. She coughed and sniffled. Natsu shifted his weight onto his right foot.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi." Lucy let him in. They made their way to her living room and seated themselves onto her couch. Natsu let out a sigh of content as he sank deeper into her couch. realizing how rude and embarrassing the action was, he blushed and stole a glance at Lucy.

She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she giggled. Natsu grinned. "How ya feeling, Luce?"

"Better," she coughed, "than last time." Natsu grimaced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Geez, how many times do I have to tell you?" She laughed. "My cough's almost completely gone, but I don't recommend coming here often until I get better."

"So I'm not allowed to be worried and visit my sick girlfriend?" Natsu pouted childishly. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not allowed to stress yourself and visit the girlfriend _you_ got sick." She grinned, "unless. . .you want to get sick?"

"No thanks, but that won't stop me from visiting."

"Yes, because the great Salamander will stop at nothing to visit his princess," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"This isn't some fairy tale, Natsu. you're not some dragon who fell in love with the princess he was supposed to keep captive."

"Let me believe!"

"Well first off, that'd be beastiality. Secondly, "she coughed again, "welcome to reality." Lucy pushed him off the couch.

"Hey- Ow! That hurt!" Natsu jumped up and smiled evilly. "Now let me live in my fantasy."

"Or else?" Lucy challenged.

"This!" Natsu lunged forward and began tickling Lucy. She started laughing and screaming.

"Natsu! S-s-stop! I'm sick!" Natsu continued his assault. Lucy squirmed and managed to roll away from her boyfriend. She ran towards her bedroom and shut the door, Natsu following soon after. Lucy didn't have enough time to lock the door, so she pushed against it to prevent Natsu from entering.

"Let me believe it and I'll stop," he called from the other side of the door. When Lucy declined his offer, he forced open the door. Lucy toppled onto the floor and shivered as Natsu stood still, evil grin still present. He took one step forward, then another.

"You're being dramatic. People don't walk that slow."

"You ruin all the fun!" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you imitating horror films?"

"And if I am?" Natsu asked defensively.

"I'm not scared to the point of keeping still," she said as she ran up to him and pushed him down before sprinting to the bathroom, locking the door successfully.

"Why couldn't you follow along?" Natsu whined. Lucy coughed for a moment. "Luce?" He asked worriedly. She continued to cough before weakly answering.

"I'm fine." She coughed again. "Really," she insisted.

"You can come out now. I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise." There was a moment of hesitation before the sick girl opened the door, just a crack. When there was no indication of an attack anytime soon, she opened the door wider and stepped out of the restroom. All the while, Natsu just watched her.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Why are you thanking me? I just caused you to overexert yourself."

"You let me have fun," Lucy smiled. Natsu timidly smiled back. He slowly escorted her back to the living room.

"I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Natsu asked as the made themselves comfortable.

"Of course."

"Then I'll get going." He rose from the couch and got his stuff. _It stopped raining,_ he realized. As he opened the door, Lucy requested something from him.

"Natsu~ Where's the kiss?"

"Kiss?"

"Goodbye kiss," she said.

"Oh, right." _She never asked for this before._ He kissed her goodbye on the lips. When she closed the door behind him, Natsu saw a devious smirk and mischievous glint in her eyes. Oh well. _Maybe she had a lot of fun._

* * *

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed before having a coughing fit. Everyone crowded around his bed. Natsu sniffled and growled out hoarsely, "Lucy. . .You evil, vile, backstabbing, sly-"

"What?" She smiled. "It's revenge."

"I never meant to get you sick or to make you overexert yourself."

"But you did."

"Sorry!"

"This is pretty deserving."

"Shut it, Gray."

"She has a point, Natsu."

"Erza, not helping."

"You look lame, Salamander."

"Shut up, Gajeel."

"That's what you get!"

"Not you too, Levy." He sighed. "Wait, how'd you get into my house? None of you have a key and I didn't let you in."

"From the window." Gajeel grunted.

"Chimney." Gray said, pokerfaced.

"Door." Erza answered for the girls.

"Door?!"

"It was unlocked." Natsu groaned. "We're not going to rob you." Lucy stated.

"I know. At least _some_ of you have the common sense to use the obvious entryway." He glared at Gray. He was sooty, face covered with clothes stained. Ashen footprints tracked the floor.

"Gajeel too." Said person scowled.

"I'm not covered in soot like Gray."

Natsu sighed. "Your shoes, Metal Face. Your shoes." Everyone glanced down. It had mud covering its soles.

"Gajeel! I told you not to run in the field before coming here," Levy scolded.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "Come back and clean your mess!"

"Later." Gray waved and started walking out of the room.

"Come back here!"

"Well, I'm going to go home." Levy said.

"Wait, can you get Gajeel?"

"He's long gone." Erza peeked through the window. He was just a tiny speck getting smaller and smaller. "I'll take my leave too."

Only Lucy was left. Natsu was nervous. Would she hurt him while he was sick?

"You're alright now?"

"Yep."

"You forgive me?"

"Yes."

"You think they're cruel for leaving a mess?"

"Yeah."

"You'll stay here and possibly clean the floors because you're an awesome girlfriend?"

"No, but thanks for agreeing I'm awesome. Hope you get better soon, but not too soon." She smiled with the mischievous look again and walked to the door.

"I thought you forgave me."

"I did. Bye." With that she left the room.

"Hey, come back!" He growled. "Clean the footprints! Hello? Anyone?

Someone lock the door!"


End file.
